Lost
by HJS23
Summary: When Nathan Scott is missing, Haley is left raising her children on her own. She must live everyday believing that Nathan was not happy being in a marriage with her and having a family. But is this true?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Haley James Scott. I've recently turned 25 years old. When I was sixteen, I married Nathan Scott. Although we had our share of ups and downs, we always rose from it all. I have a son whose 9 years old and a daughter who's 3 years old.

My son, my daughter and I currently reside in Tree Hill city. I'm a teacher at Tree Hill high school. I have a best friend, Lucas Scott, who's not only my best friend but my brother in law. He has been by my side since we were little. I have another best friend, Brooke Davis, who's been more like a sister to me. She's always been there for my children and I as well as our other best friend, Peyton Scott.

I have a husband, Nathan Scott, or should I say, I had a husband. Now this is where my story starts…

You see three years ago, I was a full time teacher at Tree Hill high school and my husband was a professional basketball player. Every month would leave home for a week or two to go play. One month in particular, he came home and told my son and me that he was leaving for three months this time. It came as a huge shock to me. I knew that sometimes two weeks would have to turn into three weeks, maybe even four but never multiple months at once. At the time, I didn't really think anything of it; I trusted my husband and I knew that he had been working so very hard to get to where he was. I was not going to get in the way of that, he was my husband I wanted to stand by him with his goals and dreams.

About two weeks into the three month span, I found out I was pregnant. I was more then thrilled. Nathan and I had been talking about adding to our family and now it was finally happening. I didn't want to tell him the news over the phone, so I asked my mother in law to watch my son and I flew over to Charlotte to see my husband. You see from the moment that plane landed in Charlotte, my life and the life of my son and unborn child, changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Our lives changed forever.

I went to his hotel room to find that there was no Nathan Scott staying at the Blossom Hotel. I found it odd but I thought if anyone could find him, it would be his coach, Bobby.

I took a cab and went down to where the guys practiced and found all the men on the team there. I looked from the bleachers, keeping an eye out for Nathan but I didn't see him and trust me with a body like his, it would have caught my eye in an instant.

Bobby then saw me and smiled, walking towards me. "Haley James Scott," he said. "What brings you to Charlotte?" he asked a little confused.

I looked at the man like he was crazy. He knew I was Nathan's wife. Couldn't he put two and two together? Obviously I was here for Nathan.

"Just missed my husband, Bobby. Where is he anyways?" I asked, so excited to see him.

Bobby looked me in the eye. His face had fallen right to the ground.

"Is everything okay? He's not hurt is he?" I began to get worried. Leave it to Nathan not to call me to tell me he was hurt.

Bobby shook his head. "No Haley, Nathan's not here. Nathan hasn't been on the team since he quit about three weeks ago."

I closed my eyes, confused as hell. What did he mean Nathan had quit? And three weeks ago? It had been only two weeks since he had told me that he was leaving for 3 months.

I looked up at Bobby. Bobby clearly could see something was wrong.

"Haley, he said that you were given the opportunity to tour again and that he was coming with you because he wanted to make you happy." Bobby told me.

"Tour?" I asked in shock.

"There is no tour, is there?" Bobby asked me.

I put my head down as began to sob while I shook my head, no.

"When's the last time you saw Nathan, Haley," Bobby asked me with concern in his voice.

"He came home about two weeks ago and told me that he needed to stay here for three months. He said he wasn't going to be able to come home to visit because things were tight down here. I-I just found out I'm pregnant and I wanted to share the news but I guess he has news of his own." I told Bobby.

I continued to sob as Bobby pulled me closer and hugged me. At that moment, it all made sense to me why Nathan said he was leaving for three months. I got back onto the plane and flew back to Tree Hill where I had to explain to my mother in law that her son had lied to his family and was no where to be found. That day, changed my life forever.

Those 3 months have turned to three years and counting. Here I am today, 3 years later. A single mother of two; James Lucas Scott and Chloe Samantha Scott. I don't even know if single is the right term to use because in the last three years, I was never presented with divorce papers.

My son used to look up to his father as a hero but he now tells us that hero's don't abandon their families. The last 3 years have been pretty hard on him, every birthday he wishes for his father to come home and explain why he left them but then he tells me that he doesn't even know if he likes his father anymore. My daughter looks at her Uncle Lucas as a father. He's the only real male father figure in her life, well him and her grandpa Dan.

Every night I lay awake, wondering where he is, if he's thinking about us, whether he knows that he has a daughter, whether he even cares. I've wondered if he left us for another woman, but something never felt right about it. But then again, nothing feels right about not knowing where your husband has been for the past 3 years.

So here I lay tonight, in the bed that I used to share with my husband. Our pictures from our wedding day still stay in the same place, on top of our dressers. On my right, my son is sound asleep and on my left, my daughter is fast asleep. I let them sleep with me so together we can feel safe and pray that one day, life will get better. So we all pray…

Now I lay me down to sleep;  
I pray Thee, Lord, my soul to keep.  
If I should die before I wake.  
I pray Thee, Lord, my soul to take;  
And this I ask for Jesus' sake. Amen.

I kiss my kids goodnight and I glance at my wedding picture and I close my eyes, wishing that my husband were here right beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wake up every morning, smile as I look down at my cute kid's faces. They brighten up my day and remind me how great it is to be a mother. Sometimes I just hate Nathan for ever existing and doing this to me and our family, but when I look down at our children, I have to thank God for bringing Nathan into my life and giving us the blessing of two beautiful children. I just wish that Nathan could see his children.

We get up, they give me a morning kiss, which makes my day and we head downstairs for breakfast. Today to my surprise, I found Lucas in the kitchen with Brooke and Peyton cooking breakfast for me.

"Happy Mother's Day!" they all cheered

I couldn't help but smile. I had the greatest friends in the world.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this for me," I reassured them.

"We know, but you've done such an amazing job with the kids, we wanted to show you how proud we are of you and how much we love you," Brooke smiled as she told me.

With a response like that, who wouldn't have a huge grin on their face?

I sat down with my friends and my children. The people who mean the most to me in the world. Of course there was one person who was missing but clearly after three years, I guess we're not on his mind anymore.

I looked at my children, always reminded of him from their features. I couldn't help but wonder; where is he? Does he have another family? Is he with another woman? Does he even still think about us? Did we mean that little to him?

"Haley James Scott, stop this!" I told myself for about the millionth time these past three years. I just couldn't help it though; a phone call would have been nice. Oh well, I guess I'm just going to have to live my life the way I have been for the past three years.

I looked around the dark and cold room. Sunlight barely came in from the screen that was covered from a piece of wood. Three years, three damn years I've been stuck in this basement, little to eat, little to drink, I'm surprised I've been able to survive. I don't even know if I'm in Tree Hill anymore.

I touch my face; it's still bruised from the last fight I got into with Bear. My face is so horrible. I haven't shaved in three years. What the hell have I done to my life? What day is it anyways?

I looked around the room; I knew there was a calendar somewhere but who could see in this darkness. I remember Bear saying something about today being Mother's Day, so it must be Sunday today.

Mother's Day.

Haley. The mother of my son. I cannot believe that I was forced to leave her the way I did. It killed me so much but it was either this or worrying about them getting to her and Jamie. I would never let that happen. I don't give a damn what happens to me, as long as my wife and son are okay.

Jimmy Jam. I cannot believe he's already nine years old. Growing up without a father. That is unless Haley's moved on with someone else. Oh my gosh, I hate this. I cannot even begin to imagine another guy touching my wife and fathering my son. It's me damn it! I'm her husband and I'm his father!

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Bear come in. I don't know how much more I can take of this. I watch as he walks in, a knife in his hand. My heart begins to race. Usually I would be able to take this guy down but you try being tied down and beaten then come talk to me. What's he doing with that knife? I close my eyes as he begins to approach me. I can feel the sweat starting to form on my forehead. The knife rises in his arm, I can see it coming down, is he…is he really going to kill me? Just like that? Stab stab stab and I'm finished? My eyes went wide as I could see the knife falling so very fast. What the hell just happened here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm free!" I yelled as the knife came crashing into the rope that tied me together.

"Hold your horses, your not all that free," Bear told me.

I looked at him confused, I was untied but he claims I wasn't free. Then what was this?

"I'm sending you on a mission," he told me.

"A mission?" I asked

"Tonight, Tric nightclub, I have man who's going to steal the money from all the registers and give it to you. I want you to bring it back here without getting caught. Do you think you could handle that?" Bear asked me

I looked at him like he was on cheap drugs. Tric? So clearly we were still in Tree Hill but why would he send me, Nathan Scott, to the club that my brother owns?

"Won't people recognize me?" I asked in wonder

"No, you'll be wearing these glasses, but first, we gotta fix you up a bit," Bear explained to me.

"Fix me up?" I asked.

What the hell did he mean, fix me up? What was wrong with the way I looked?

"For starters, we are going to get rid of that beard, cut your hair shorter and put some clean clothes on you. You'll look decent for once." He told me.

"I used to look decent all the time before you kidnapped me," I snapped back.

Before I continue on, I should remind you who Bear is, just in case you've forgotten. Do you remember when Haley was pregnant with Jamie and I made that deal with Daunte? Well his sidekick was named Bear. After all these years, Bear decided to seek revenge on me for killing his friend when really it was the impact of the car. I don't even think he gave a rat's ass about Daunte; it was just about the money that they lost when we won the championship game.

Three years ago, he cornered me in Charlotte, threatening to kill Haley and Jamie if I didn't do what he wanted. So that weekend, I had no choice but to leave my family. I hate myself for it and I could imagine the pain I've put them through, but what other choice did I have. I had to put Haley and Jamie before everything else. That day changed my life forever.

After we ate breakfast, the only think I wanted to do was stay at home and relax with my children. Brooke came up with the idea to go to Tric for the Mother's Day celebration. I thought, why not right? At least my children get to come with me and it will be good to get out for the night.

Lucas stayed downstairs with the kids as Brooke, Peyton and I got dressed in my room after we dressed the kids. It had been awhile since I've been out. Brooke pretty much lived with me since the whole thing with Nathan happened, she's a great friend and she's been there the whole step of the way. Peyton and Lucas lived down the road so she pretty much lived here too. I loved my friends, they were the greatest.

"Hales you look smoking hot!" Brooke yelled as she slapped my butt. That girl and her butt fetish. She's always slapping them.

I looked myself in the mirror; gosh I looked like a slut rather then a mother. "I don't know Brooke," I said. "This just isn't me," I told her, feeling so uncomfortable.

"Oh please you look great and you know it," she told me. "I agree," Peyton added.

I looked myself once more in the mirror. I didn't look so bad; the gold mini dress hugged my body perfectly but respectably. Tonight wouldn't be so bad, I just had to have fun and forget about the drama for one night. The best part was, everyone I loved was going to be there.

"Let's go!" I told them happily as I slipped the shoe on and headed for the stairs. I was now rather excited about the whole night.

I finished getting dressed. My hair was now short like I used to have it, my face was baby smooth and I was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. I smelled great and I felt better for the first time in a long time. But I knew that in a couple of hours, I would be back to the hell whole, living my life day by day wondering when the day would come that I would either die or finally be free. I slipped on the sun glasses, my bruised cheek still was pretty bad but it didn't matter. My only hope was that no one would notice me. I was praying that Lucas wouldn't be there tonight. I looked at my finger, smiled. The ring was still on and would always be on till the day I die. Now let's get this show on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gosh who knew on Mother's Day there would be so many single guys at a club? I walked into Tric with my kids and my friends and was stared down by every guy I walked past. You would think that when a man see's you with children, he would just turn the other way but I guess not.

"Jeez Haley, wanna share the looks?" Brooke laughed as she told me.

"It's kind of creepy actually," I told her.

"Guys are looking at momma cause she's pretty," my baby boy said. He made my heart melt. He was such a sweet talker, just like his father. Oh my, if he grows up to be anything like his father, I'm going to go insane. Not that Nathan was bad but when I first met Nathan, his life style was horrible. The different girls, the bad attitude, his grades. Oh my, I'll go nuts, maybe it's time to start home schooling Jamie.

We sat down at a booth, three different men showed up at the table, asking to buy me a drink. "No thanks," I told them all.

I looked over at Lucas, "You know when you pretended to be my fake boyfriend so all the boys would leave me alone? Well how about playing my fake husband?"

He laughed at the memory of when we were younger and he pretended to be my fake boyfriend. He was the best fake boyfriend ever.

"Hales, have you ever thought about what you're going to do with the rest of your life? I mean you're still young and hot," Brooke told me.

"I'm also a mother and still married," I reminded her. I didn't have a clue where Nathan was and without a signature there could be no divorce. Without him being declared dead, God forbid, I couldn't go on with another married and truthfully I didn't want to. I still love Nathan and I always will.

"Well then, let's go dance. I can make the boys jealous by dancing with you," Brooke winked at me. She was too much but she always knew how to make me laugh.

We all stood up, Jamie walking beside Lucas and me picking up Chloe in my arms. As we got to the middle of the dance floor, I was approached by a man who asked me if the children belonged to me. I told him yes and he asked if I was married. Once again I told him yes. He then looked at Jamie and over at Lucas, "I take it he's the father," the man told me. I didn't say a word, I wasn't sure what to say. "But if he's your husband, why is he with that other girl?" he asked my pointing over at Lucas and Peyton. I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself, so I leaned in and whispered, "We're in an open marriage." The man looked at me and turned away, walking as fast as he could.

Jeez if that's all I have to do to get these guys away from me, then I have to do that more often. Brooke laughed as she caught what I did. I didn't care; I didn't need anyone else in my life. The people who were already in it were the people that mattered most. This night was all about having fun with my friends and kids and that's what I was doing, dancing my time away with my daughter as my son danced with his uncle Lucas.

I walked into Tric; Bear hired a person to watch me from a distance. I wasn't going to try anything stupid, not when he had threatened my wife and son. It felt so good to be in here, somewhere that felt like home. But what was it with all the people tonight? It was a Sunday, who the hell drinks on a Sunday unless you're an alcoholic?

I turned and saw red and white everywhere. The huge banner hung from the top, it read, Mother's Day Celebration. Oh great, everyone was going to be here, I just really hoped that Haley and them wouldn't be. I mean, I know my Haley, she wouldn't allow our son to go to a night club. But as I looked around, kids were all over the place. Tric was obviously not the regular Tric tonight. Shit, just my luck.

I continued to walk, head down, with the sun glasses still on. I was looking for the guy with the bouquet of flowers. The plan was that he was going to give them to me like I was buying them for someone and he was the delivery man. We would make our exchange and be gone. But I saw something, someone actually. She caught my eye with her beauty, just like she always did. There she was, in a gold mini dress, my Haley. She looked more beautiful then I remember, God how much I loved her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wanted to go there so badly but for her sake and the sake of our son, I had to keep my cool and forget that she was there.

I tried my best to not glance over to where she was but it was so hard. It had been the longest three years, it felt like an eternity. I knew that if she was there, then Jamie must be here too. Would I even know what he looks like? I hate this so much! Not even knowing what my own son looks like.

And then I saw, the cutest little girl, spinning around in a circle. Her blonde hair flying in the air and her blue eyes shinning as she spun around. Her laughter warmed my heart; it was like I had a connection to her. Then the weirdest thing happened, that cute little girl ran over to Haley and called her mommy. "It couldn't be," I thought. Did Haley really move on and have another child with someone else? My heart began to ache and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Mommy, mommy look at me," the sweetie pie continued to say to Haley. I watched as Haley grabbed her and hugged her tightly; placing soft kisses on her neck as the little girl laughed in her arms. So it was true. My wife and son had replaced me with someone else. They had a new family now. The thought of Haley sleeping with another man made me so angry, but honestly, could I have really expected Haley to stay single for the rest of her life when I wasn't even able to give her a reason as to why I left.

This was the new reality and I just had to face that Haley James, whatever her last name is now, moved on and my son now had a step sister. But I have to admit, that little girl is one of the cutest things I've even seen. I'm sure mine and Haley's little girl would have been just as cute, but I guess I'll never know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I made my way to the bathroom. Lucas was with the kids and Brooke and I wanted to re check our make up because of all the dancing we had done. I was so glad that I did go to the restroom because my lip stick had faded away and I hated that so much.

Soon would be time to announce the hottest mom award. What a stupid award right? Hottest mom? Like come on, I thought it was really stupid but it's all in fun so who really cares. As Brooke and I walked out of the restroom she had to have a typical Brooke moment and comment on something which made me die of laughter. I was laughing so hard that I accidently fell into a man who was walking past me. He caught me in his arms, holding me a certain way that sent shivers up my spine.

I caught her in my arms. Shivers ran up my spine. I've longed to hold her for years and now she was in my arms. I wanted to lean down and just kiss her but I knew I had to keep it in and contain myself. I quickly brought her to her feet; I didn't want her to recognize me.

"I'm so sorry," she told me with that sweet voice of hers. "It's no problem," I reassured her, trying to disguise my voice.

"I'm Haley James Scott," she told me as she held her hand out for me to grab. I couldn't help but smile. She used my last name but it still confused me about the little girl.

I took her out and shook it, "I'm David."

"I'll leave you too alone," Brooke told us as she smiled at Haley.

She smiled that sweet smile to me. It still made my heart race. She was always able to make my heart race so fast. I took down at her hands, the ring. She still wore it. I smiled to myself, there was no way she was married and still wearing the ring I gave her.

I quickly put my hands in my pocket; I wouldn't want her noticing my wedding band. I wanted to continue speaking to her, get some information out. "So Mother's Day celebration, you a mom?" I asked her clearly knowing the answer to that.

Haley beamed with pride. "Yes I am I have a nine year old son, James Lucas Scott and a three year old daughter, Chloe Samantha Scott."

"Scott?" I thought. Why would she make her daughter use my last name if she belongs to another man? "How old did you say she was?" I asked once again.

"She's three, so advanced for her age." Haley told me. Three. Three. Three. The number continued to show in my head. Is it possible that Haley got pregnant before I disappeared? Is that sweet little girl my daughter? I needed more information.

"Well your husband is very lucky to have such a gorgeous wife and family," I told her.

"Thanks but my husband left us about three years ago. He doesn't even know that he has a daughter. I'm not even sure if he cares." Her words felt like a knife going through my heart. Of course I cared and it overjoyed me to know that I had a daughter. I hated that Haley thought I really left them because I didn't' care about them. That wasn't the case at all. I loved them more then anything in the world.

Just then I saw my mother, Deb. She hadn't aged a bit. Even after everything she had put me through throughout the years, I still loved her and I missed her so much. She stood in front of the microphone and told everyone that it was time to announce the hottest mother of the day.

Just then my pager went off and I could see that it was from Bear telling me to start looking for the man with the flowers. I took out my wallet, looking for the number to call the guy with.

So many things were happening at once, music was playing loudly, my mother was talking and Haley was standing right beside me.

"And the winner is my gorgeous daughter in law, Haley James Scott!" I couldn't help but smile when I heard the name. She was right; Haley was the hottest mother out there. She was definitely a MILF. Haley laughed as the kids came running up to her, our kids. I smiled as I finally saw my son and daughter up close. God, they were so beautiful.

I accidently dropped my wallet on the floor, causing everything to fall. Instead of going to get her prize, of course, Haley bent down to help pick up everything that had fallen. I quickly dropped myself on the floor too, not wanting her to see anything.

"Oh my God!" she said, her voice sounding terrified as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

In her hand, she had found the picture of her, Jamie and I that I had been keeping in my wallet. She got up and looked at me, at this point; I couldn't read her expression anymore. I snatched the picture from her hands and turned myself around, running away. She followed right behind me, knowing Lucas was there right behind her.

I tried to escape but of course with my luck, bumped into the guy with the flowers, causing my sun glasses to go flying. She raced over to them as I tried to catch them before her, causing her to grab my left hand. That's when she noticed my wedding band.

She looked up and I knew it was over. "Nathan?"

She began to cry as she hugged me tightly and I couldn't help but hug her in return. She touched my face, making sure she was really seeing me. "What's going on?" she asked me as Lucas came up from behind followed by Brooke, Peyton and the kids.

"Dad?" Jamie asked as he saw me. I was done. I knew that my cover was up but I couldn't lie to my son, especially not right in the face. "Hi Jamie," I said as we made eye contact and everyone around me was left in awe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Right in front of my face was my husband. He was there. I was thrilled to see him but saddened at the same time as to where the hell he's been for the past three years and why he left the way he did.

Jamie was in front of him. I watched as Nathan bent down to his level and hugged him. Jamie pushed him away, paining Nathan. "You left us, you didn't call or anything. You're not a hero, you're not a father!" Jamie yelled as he then ran over to me. I bent down and hugged my son, trying to ease his pain.

Chloe walked over to Jamie and me, shy and scared of the man who is now claiming to be her father. "Mommy, is this daddy?" she asked me gently. I wanted to say yes but something held me back. I think it was the fact that I didn't have any answers as to why Nathan had put us through everything he did.

I turned my daughter around, looking her in the eye. "Sweetie, this is your daddy. I don't want you to be scared okay."

My little girl shook her head; she was still scared then ever. I watched as Nathan knelt and looked at her. "You're such a gorgeous little girl," he told her. "You're beautiful just like your mommy," he told her then smiled as he looked back up at me.

Chloe smiled at his kindness. "Mommy always says that I look like you, daddy," she said smiling. I could tell that her calling him daddy made his heart flutter. Something had been going on with Nathan and I wanted to know what it was before I made my children get any closer to him.

His pager then went off again, something was definitely wrong. I was going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing I did. "Don't come near us!" I shouted.

Nathan looked at me with pain in his eyes. He was up to something and I was worried to know what. Three years and no phone call or letter or anything. That just didn't make any sense to me. I wasn't going to take any chances, not when involving my children.

I then noticed that horrible face, the face that I will always remember clearly. When I was pregnant with Jamie and Daunte's death came on the news, they also talked about his side kick, Bear. The face had evil written all over it. He then made eye contact with Nathan as I made eye contact with them both. Bear's face went white when he saw Nathan and I standing next to one another and Nathan not wearing his disguise.

"Nathan?" I asked, causing him to look at me. "Can you please explain to me what the hell is happening here?" I shouted, not caring who heard me. My mother in law was now standing right beside me, hardly believing her eyes.

He looked at me, like he wanted to say something but just didn't know how to. All I remember was Nathan shouting, 'Haley! Look out!" and then a big bang went off and screams filled the place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I open my eyes, I'm on the floor. Glass is all over the place and I can hear crying from a distance. I slowly get up but I'm told to continue lying on the floor. I turn my head slowly to the right and see everyone on the group beside me. My kids names shoot into my head, where are they? Are the okay?

I looked up; I see police and the SWAT team. Blood is all over the floor, but whose blood could it be? Oh my God…don't tell me…it can't be Nathan's!

Tears are forming in my eyes, I look beside me and Lucas is there mouthing the words, "Everything is okay." Phew, now I can calm down a little, but I still want to know what is going on and where my husband and children are.

A police officer come my way and gives me his hand as he helps me off the floor. I look at him; I'm totally shaken up at the moment. "Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Everything is fine, ma'am. We just want to ask you some questions," he tells me. I can do that, I can answer some questions but I wonder if he can answer mine…where are my kids?!

As I followed the cop, I notice there is a body on the floor. That's where all that blood must have come from. Whose body is that? As I get closer to it, I notice it's Bear. He's dead.

I cover my mouth at the sight. Not something I wanted to see. I'm asked to sit down and I hear my name being called out, "Mommy!"

I turn to see my two children come running out of the room with their father. I can't help but smile, so thankful that they're okay. "Hi babies," I say as I greet them. Nathan comes to sit next to me; I can't help but move away a little bit. Things just seem so awkward to me.

The officer looks at us both as I can see Lucas approaching us and holding out his hands for the kids to hold. He looks at me and nods as he walks away with my children. I guess the cops want to talk to Nathan and me alone.

"Nathan, can you explain to me what happened?" the officer asks him. I looked at him, fully paying attention. I wanted to know what had happened more then anyone else.

Nathan looks at me before he begins speaking. "Three years ago, I was on a basketball team. One day while I was in Charlotte, Bear approached me and told me that if I didn't do what he wanted, he would go after Haley and Jamie. I got freaked out because of the whole Daunte situation. Daunte almost succeeded in taking Haley and Jamie away from me once before, I wasn't going to let it happen again." He looked at me once again as he played with his fingers while continuing to explain the story.

"So that weekend, I quit the team and went home to pack my things. I told Haley that I would be gone for three months this time and that I wouldn't be able to come back home to visit but I would call as much as possible. I knew that Haley found it odd that I was leaving for so long, but she stood by me just like she always did and she let it be, trusting and believing in me. We said our goodbyes, I hugged my son and I was gone. That night, Bear drugged me and kidnapped me and brought me to this beat up old house where he kept me hostage in the basement for three years, little food, little to drink. I was tied up to a chair and watched 24/7. They made me grow a beard, my hair was long, and I smelled like a dump. They never let me call Haley or Jamie and I was never able to see sunlight. I don't even know how I survived these past three years."

I couldn't believe my ears. My poor husband was put thought hell and he did it all for my son and me.

"So what made them free you tonight?" the cop asked Nathan. I turned my attention back to him.

"He had a mission for me. He knew that tonight this party was going to take place and he had hired a man to take money from each cash register and then I would meet up with him and take it to Bear but the man decided to help me instead and he showed up here with a gun so when Bear came in, he shot him first. I had no idea that this was going to happen."

My heart began to break. How could I have been so stupid to actually believe that he had cheated on with me moved on with some other woman? I feel like I shouldn't have let him go. I knew there was something odd about him going to Charlotte for three months and I didn't say anything. How could I have been so stupid?

Little did I realize, Nathan was still talking; "Then I saw Haley and she took my breath away. I miss her so much and I just had to talk to her but I knew I couldn't. Then on her way out of the ladies room, she bumped into me and I couldn't turn my back then. Feeling her in my embrace just drove me nuts. She's my wife and I love her, I needed to talk to her especially knowing that there was a possibility that it would be the last time we ever spoke. I know this sounds pretty screwed up, but that's my story."

Wow. That's all I could whisper. I was in such shock. My husband had been through hell these past three years. I looked at him as he looked back at me and smiled. He was free, free from Bear, free from that basement, and I guess free from his family. It's been three years, we can't just pick up from where we left off.

I look down as he picks up my hand and entwines his fingers with mine. He kisses the top of my hand and smiles. My heart begins to race. God I love this man so much. Maybe we can pick up from where we left off, now we just have a daughter and we're all three years older.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tric cleared out rather quickly and the cops cleaned everything up for Lucas. I was so relieved that no one got hurt, well besides Bear but he deserves it. I've never been the type of person to have so much hatred for someone but Bear has ruined our family. He took my husband away from his family for three years.

Nathan approached me while I'm at a booth with the children. They're both still shaken up from everything that has happened tonight. The gun going off, they're father coming back, it's a lot for a child to take in.

I looked up, noticing the big smile that was on his face. "So how about we do this the right way?" he asked Chloe as he bent down to face her.

I looked at Chloe's face. She smiled as she looked at Nathan, "I'm Chloe Samantha Scott." Her soft voice filled my heart. She made me laugh at how she used her three names.

Nathan smiled at her, "I'm Nathan Scott, I'm your daddy."

Chloe's little face expanded with the biggest grin. She threw herself into Nathan's arms as I watched him respond to her hug. He closed his eyes, that smile still plastered on his face as he wrapped his big arms around her. It brought tears to my eyes, I was so glad that Chloe was finally able to meet her real father but now I had to worry about Jamie. He still didn't quit understand the reason why Nathan left and I'm not sure if he will.

Having her little arms wrap around me made me feel so good. It's so amazing how fast you can fall in love with a person you just met. I guess it's true what they say, a parent falls instantly in love with their children because Chloe has stolen my heart. I couldn't be happier that I have a daughter. I just hope that Jamie is able to forgive me.

Chloe and I released, "I love you daddy," she told me in that angelic voice of hers. I couldn't help but smile, "I love you too princess."

Her eyes brightened as I called her princess. "That's what momma calls me," she excitedly told me. I smiled, "Well that's because your our little princess."

She smiled back at me and came closer to me and kissed me gently on the nose. Her sweetness definitely comes from her mother.

I looked over at Jamie who was giggling with his mom and slurping on his chocolate milk. I still can't believe how big he's gotten. I hate that I missed the last three years of his life and I hate that I missed the birth of my daughter. It must have been hell for Haley to be pregnant all alone. Thank God we have some great friends and my brother is an amazing person.

I stood at the booth, watching as Jamie slid right next to Haley, giving me room to sit but also leaving a large gap between the two of us. I sat down, looking at the three people who I loved more then anything in the world. I hate that I feel so awkward to be around them. I actually feel like I don't know anything about them anymore and it breaks my heart.

Lucas and Peyton walked over to the table, looking at us with smiles on their faces. "Would you like to sit?" I asked, "We got plenty of room," I told him looking at the large gap between Jamie and me.

Lucas gave me a sympathetic look as he knelt down beside Chloe and grabbed her little hand. "Would the pretty little girl like to dance with her Uncle Lucas?" he asked her.

Chloe giggled, "Uncle Lucas, your silly. There is no more music" she told him. "Oh but that's not true!" Lucas said, winking at me.

The DJ began to play some music while Lucas and Chloe headed for the dance floor and Peyton followed, taking pictures of them two. I guess Lucas was doing this so I could have a talk with Jamie.

I played with my fingers as I hoped Haley would say something to break the silence. This was so weird, not being able to start conversation with your own wife and son because you know nothing about them anymore.

"So Jamie, how's school going?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

Haley placed her water down and looked at Jamie. I can tell by her eyes she's hoping that Jamie will talk to me but I was not sure that he will.

"It's good," he told me as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you still like basketball?" I asked him.

How much I regret asking him that question. He looked at me, then looked over at his mom who tilted her head to the side with sadness in her eyes.

Jamie looked at me, his eyes full of rage. "I hate basketball just as much as I hate you!" With that, he got up and ran away.

Haley got up with pain in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Nathan," she told me as I watched her run after our son.

The day I left my family, my son loved both me and basketball. Now he hates us both, I'm not sure which one more. I'm actually a little afraid to know which one more. Those words, "I hate you," sunk deep into me. My heart hurt, this really sucked. What was it going to take to get my son to love me? Damn how pathetic do I sound; my son has fallen out of love with his own father, talk about being a failure to fatherhood. That's exactly what I am, I have failed as a father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The car ride was so silent. As I drove home, I continuously looked in the rear view mirror to see Jamie's expression. He was looking out the window, looking so sad and confused. I wish I could take this pain away from him, he's a little boy, he's gone through enough.

As I stretched myself a little higher to see Chloe, I noticed she had reached over to grab Jamie's hand as she smiled at him. Damn my kids are so sweet. What did I do to deserve such amazing children? I couldn't help but smile as I looked forward while I continued to drive.

Nathan was in the car behind us with Lucas and Peyton. I suggested that maybe it would be a better idea if he came with them so that Jamie would feel comfortable to discuss anything that was bothering him. At first I wasn't even sure if Nathan wanted to come home but when he asked me if he could, I couldn't help but feeling excitement at the thought of my husband finally coming home and being with his family, where he always belongs.

As I pulled into the driveway, I got myself and the kids out as they ran over to Lucas and Peyton to say bye. I waved at them both and Nathan then placed his arm around me and said, "It feels so good to be home."

Of course I smiled when he said that. I was more then thrilled to have him home but I still cannot help but feel a sense of awkwardness between us. Was it me? Was I doing something wrong? I don't want to push him or anything, I just want things to go back to normal, whatever normal is now a days.

It felt so good to walk into my house. It still looked the same, the pictures were still up, the furniture was still the same but one thing was missing. As I walked towards the living room, I noticed that all my trophies had been missing. They were all gone but I guess I can't blame Haley for throwing them away; it must have been hard to look at them.

"Time for bed guys," Haley's voice interrupted my thoughts but I didn't mind. I loved the fact that I was going to be able to hear her voice all the time again. "Go wash up and daddy and I will be upstairs to tuck you both in soon."

I smiled as I watched both my kids walk up the stairs, obeying what they're mother had told them. Haley caught my gaze on the trophies, "It was hard looking at them, Jamie hates basketball now and he didn't want to look at them, we thought you had left us, I'm sorry," she told me with a crack in her voice.

"I understand, you had to get rid of them," I told her, putting a smile on my face. I really did understand, I probably wouldn't have kept them either.

"I didn't get rid of them Nathan, we just put them away somewhere safe," she told me. Knowing that she didn't get rid of them, or the pictures of our wedding day, made me fall in love with her even more.

"Listen, you said that you thought I had left you and Jamie, did you really believe that I would do that? Did you live these past 3 years believing that I didn't love you?" I asked her, although it killed me.

She put her head down, trying to hold back the tears. "Honestly Nathan, I didn't know what to think. Part of me believe that you wouldn't do that to us, I thought you were happy so something always told me that it wasn't the reason but as time went by and you never called or showed up, it was all I could put together. It killed me but I had to try and face the reality that you were with another person and happy."

I couldn't believe my ears. God I hated Bear so much for making Haley go through this. I took her hand and placed it on my chest where my heart is located. I looked her deep in the eye, "Hales, I could never love anyone the way I love you. You've always been the one for me and you always will be. There wasn't one day in that basement where I didn't worry that you would move on with another man. I love you so much Hales and I would never leave you. You have made me the happiest guy on the world and I love you and our kids so much. Seeing you tonight just took my breath away, you're looking even more beautiful as the years go by. Always and forever Hales, always and forever, till death do us part."

Now she was crying, "God I love you Nathan, I've missed you so much and I could never replace you. You have been and always will be my hubby, always and forever."

I smiled as she said that to me, God I loved this girl so much. I cupped her face and crashed my lips into hers. It had been three long years and she still tasted as sweet and I remember. I lost myself in the kiss, I loved her so much and I wanted to make sure she knew it.

When we finally released, we heard our daughter giggling from the top of the stairs. I smiled at Haley as we both ran up the stairs to chase Chloe. I got a hold of her and through her over my shoulder as I ran into her room and bounced her onto her bed gently. Haley and I then got on the bed and tickled her. Her sweet laughter filled the room, our ears, and our hearts.

Once we all finished laughing, Haley tucked her into bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight angel," she told her. "Goodnight momma, love you." Haley smiled, "Love you too my princess."

I smiled at the bond between Chloe and Haley. I loved how Haley had a special bond with both our children.

I leaned over and kissed my daughter on the forehead. "Goodnight my little princess," I told her. She smiled at me. "Goodnight daddy, I love you. And I'm happy that your home." Now who wouldn't melt to that? I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have such a great family.

We closed the light and watched as our daughter rolled onto her side and fell fast asleep. Next was my buddy, I just hope that he was going to give me the time of day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I just loved watching Nathan and Chloe interact right now. It warmed my heart and the smile on both their faces was a moment to remember. I'm so glad that Nathan is home where he belongs.

Now was the hard part, Jamie was not too fond of his father at the moment and although he knows that he must always respect his parents, he's at an age right now where it's harder for me to tell him what to do and make him understand why I want him to do it. He's beginning to have a mind of his own and sometimes he has his moments where he can be just like how his father used to be, immature and not caring about anyone's opinion.

Nathan suggested I go in first and then he would join me once Jamie was ready. He didn't want to upset Jamie anymore.

I walked into his bedroom where he was tucked into bed, head up waiting for me. "Hey buddy," I greeted him with a warm smile. "Hi mom," he said back returning the smile. I walked over to his bed and sat down beside like, just like a used to when he was younger.

"Look baby, I know things are hard for you right now but I want you to know that what happened three years ago wasn't daddy's fault. Actually sweetie, daddy saved us from a bad person." I told him as gently as I could.

'What do you mean?" he asked me, worried and concerned. I put my around him and brought him closer to me. "You know that man who got shot tonight? Well he wasn't a good man; he told daddy that if he didn't go with him, he would come after us. So daddy wanted to protect us so he left, not knowing whether he would see us ever again. I know that these past three years have been hard for you sweetie, but I want you to know that daddy did everything he do for us. He never wanted to hurt you," I explained to my son.

Jamie looked at me with those blue eyes of his. It always reminded me of Nathan. "So then daddy is still a hero?" he asked me. I smiled, "Wanna know something, daddy's even more of a hero because of what he did for us." I smiled as I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

I heard Haley telling Jamie that I was a hero. My heart skipped a beat at her kindness and love. No matter what anyone did, she was always able to see the best in people. It was now my time to go in and confront my son.

I knocked on the door, making sure it was okay for me to go in. I heard Haley say, come in and I walked in the room, noticing how much it had changed from the last time. This was a reality that I was going to have to get used to. Jamie was growing up and his interested have changed and were constantly changing. I wanted to know everything about him, what new things he likes, etc but I knew it would take time and I was more then happy to give that to him. I didn't want to pressure him what's so ever.

I sat on the side of the bed, staring at my son as he stared right back at me with those eyes that he had gotten from me. I had to explain myself to him; I didn't want him to think I was some monster who had forgotten about him.

"Hey buddy, it's been awhile huh. I just want to start off with saying I'm sorry and thanks. I'm sorry for the way everything happened and for the way I just left. I'm sure your mom has explained why I had to leave and I want you to know that I would have never have left if it weren't for that bad man. I loved you and your mother so much and I still do more then ever. I hate what this situation put you through but I really had no choice. I couldn't live with myself if something bad would have happened to you and your mom. I already took that chance once and I would never do it again."

A small smile appeared on his gave as I continued. "I wanted to say thanks for being the man of the house while I was gone. You're Uncle Lucas told me how good you were with your mom when she was pregnant and how much you helped her when Chloe was just a little baby. It takes a strong man to do that son. I'm so proud of you and I want you to know that starting from this moment, I'm going to spend my entire time making up for lost time with you. I want you to tell me your new interests and I want things to go back to normal again."

Jamie smiled as he leaned over and hugged me. I lost myself for a moment there; it felt so good to have my son in my arms. I had missed him so much and I'm so glad that he's willing to forgive me. I'm so glad he understands, and I guess I have Haley to thank for that. She has always been great with words.

"Daddy can I tell you something?" he asked me.

"Of course buddy, anything," I reassured him. I wanted him to feel free to talk to me whenever he wanted and ask me whatever questions were on his mind. I wanted Jamie and I to have the type of relationship where he could tell me anything, no matter what it was, especially now that he was getting older.

"I don't hate basketball; I started hating it when you left. It just reminded me of you and at the time I was mad that you left me and momma. I never stopped loving it, it just hurt too much to play it," he told me with sadness in his voice.

"Well buddy, I'm here now and I want you to like whatever it is you like. Don't hate something because of me. I'll tell you what, tomorrow morning, how about you and I go to the river court and play some one on one? Just us guys, what do you say?" I asked him, hoping that he would be happy about it.

"I say you're on!" he smiled. "Not to be rude or anything but if I'm gonna beat you tomorrow morning, I need my rest, so do you think you and mom can go into your bedroom now?." Haley and I both started laughing. The things this boy says, they just make me crack up. I looked at Haley as she smiled as we both kissed our son goodnight and made our way into our bedroom.

I walked in, looked at the wedding pictures still on the night stands and smiled. I love the thought that she kept them up all this time; it just goes to show that I found myself a great girl. Always and forever, that is how it's going to be for Haley and me. As I long as I got her and our children, that's all I need in life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I was in bed wearing my baby blue night gown, as I rubbed my lotion on the legs, under my chin and my arms. I have this thing where every night and every morning I have to put lotion on.

I watched as Nathan walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. Damn he still looked so good.

I felt my cheeks turning red as he caught me staring at his body. It had been three very long years that I had even slept next to a man. He smiled at me and looked me down, I wasn't sure if I even felt comfortable. What the hell am I saying? Of course I felt comfortable; I just wanted him right beside me.

I wasn't sure what was going through his mind. Did he feel weird sleeping next to me? Why would he though, I was always his wife.

He came into bed and leaned over to me to and kissed me so sweetly on the lips. I opened my mouth more, allowing him to enter as I lost myself in his kiss. My husband was so hot and I missed him so much.

God this felt so good. I missed these lips of hers so much. I wasn't sure how she was feeling though; I didn't want to pressure her. It had been three years, maybe she felt uncomfortable to be near me so soon. But this kiss sure didn't give me any sign of that and I was in no rush to end it.

I cupped her face, rolling myself on top of her as she ran her hands up and down my back, and played with the back of my hair, running her fingers through it.

I pulled away, her eyes still closed and I stared at her. She was so beautiful, she took my breath away. She opened her eyes and stared me in the eye giving me a small smile. I smiled back at her while caressing her shoulder.

"I've missed you so much, Haley," I told her. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled, they were so beautiful. "I love you and I never want anything to ever tear us apart, you're my life, my forever and my always and I'll love you till the day I die," I told her as her smile expanded, showing those white teeth of hers.

She lifted her head and kissed me on the lips, "I love you too baby, always and forever no matter what," she hugged me tightly. God I loved this woman so much.

I pulled myself up, wanting her to know that I was sorry for everything she had been through. "I really am sorry for everything, Hales," I apologized once again.

"Do you think I've waited three years for an apology? I've waited to have my husband in my arms so I can hold him and kiss him and be with him all the time. I'm so glad that your home with us," she kissed me passionately.

When we finally pulled apart, I rested my forehead on hers and just stared her in her beautiful eyes. Things already felt like they were getting back to normal.

I kissed her once more on the lips and then I lowered myself and rested my head down on her chest. I could hear her heart beating so fast, I guess I did the same thing to her that she did to me. Every time I was near her, spoke about her, was spoken to about her or kissed her, my heart raced like crazy because I was truly, madly and deeply in love with her. Together, we just laid there enjoying the moment together, making up for lost time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I woke up feeling so great, it made a big difference sleeping with the one you love beside you. I opened my eyes, adjusting to the sunlight outside and looked next to me to see Nathan but there was no Nathan. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands; I was worried that the whole Nathan situation was all a dream.

I took the covers off of me, slipped my slippers on and made my way downstairs where I was greeted by the amazing smell of food. Mmm that smelled so good.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Nathan, Jamie and Chloe all making breakfast. Nathan was cooking and the kids were on the breakfast table stools watching him as they all giggled and smiled.

I walked more in, making my presence noticed and was greeted by a big good morning. 'What's all this?" I asked, shocked and surprised.

"I'm making breakfast for you, think of it as a Mother's Day present," he winked at me which gave me butterflies. Gosh I felt like such a school girl, he winks and I blush and get nervous. I don't even understand why, I mean I had been with him for almost 10 years and he was mine but he still made me feel the way he did.

"Good morning mommy!" my children ran up to me, hugging my legs as I knelt down and gave them each a kiss. I picked up my daughter and brought her back to her chair and then made my way around the counter to greet my husband.

"Good morning beautiful," he said as he greeted me with a kiss. 'Good morning handsome," I said as I got some fruit and began to chop it up. I really like this, all of us together, helping one another and being a family.

We enjoyed a great breakfast together, everyone with smiles. Jamie and Nathan got dressed and made their way to the river court as Chloe and I washed up and then met up with the guys. I figured why not just be all together right? Maybe Chloe and I would even join in on one of the games.

Jamie and I got to the river court; it still looked the same as it once did. I looked down, noticing many stains for our past. The "We Were Here" spray paint thing that my friends and I did the night we had our graduation after party and Peyton's love lyrics to Lucas.

I watched as my now taller son began to dribble the ball and shoot a three pointer. For someone who hated the game for the past three years, he sure still had game in him.

Looking at him reminded me of myself, being so small and being able to shoot better then some of the pros. It was all just a matter of getting noticed and I was going to make sure that as long as my son wanted to get noticed, I would help him to achieve his goal. I would never be like Dan, forcing my son to do something that he doesn't want to do or trying to be better at him. In my eyes, my son is the greatest kid ever and he's a winner in everything he does. Yea he might make some mistakes but come on, not only is he nine but he's human. Lord knows that I've had my share of mistakes; but I won't get into that cause I will be here for awhile.

"You ready, dad" Jamie asked me. "Yea buddy, let's do this," I shouted back at him, getting ready to play a good game with my son.

"Don't worry dad, I'll go easy on you," I couldn't help but laugh at his jokes. He sounded so much like me it was almost scary.

I shut the car door on my side and helped Chloe hop out of the car. "Daddy!" she shouted as she ran over to him. I watched as he swept her up in his arms and hugged her, giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy, momma and I wanna play, can we daddy? Pretty please?" he begged with that innocent face of hers.

Nathan looked over at Jamie, "What do you say bud, should we let your sister and mom play with us?"

Jamie looked over at me, "Yea, why not."

I smiled as I ran over to my son. We decided that Jamie and I would be one team and Nathan and Chloe would be the other.

I had never had so much fun playing basketball before. Actually I lied, the last time I played basketball on this court was the night last party we had for the seniors and the gang came over here to play some basketball. I was actually able to score but that didn't compare to how much fun I had today. Watching my family laugh and play with one another, Nathan picking me up and pretending to tackle me when I finally scored, and watching Nathan with our children. It was such a great feeling and we were definitely going to make a habit of coming and playing some more.

I was so amazed my Jamie. He was amazing at basketball; he defiantly got that from Nathan. We got back into the cars and made our way home where we had some lunch together and watched a movie. It was so good to just be cozy with my family, what a difference it was having my husband around. I would just go insane if I ever had to be apart from his again, I can't live without him. I love him too much.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

For the week or so, some strange things were happening. Every night I would hear Nathan jump in bed, get up and not come back until an hour or so later. I don't he realized that I know but I do and I'm really beginning to worry about it. I thought about confronting him but I'm thinking I'm going to talk to Lucas today about it.

It's about 7 am and he still has yet to come to bed. I'm really worried, I want to know what's worrying him or keeping him away. I'm sure that he's talked to Lucas about this; I hope anyway, I hate it when Nathan tries to be all tough and solve his own problems when he has so many people here to help him.

It was now 9; I had dozed off when I heard Nathan coming back to bed. I woke up, making a fresh pot of coffee, Lucas would be here soon to pick up Jamie since Nathan and I had some things to do today and Chloe was spending the day with Deb.

I sat down at the breakfast bar, snacking on some fruit salad I quickly whipped up for everyone, if it was one thing I was glad of, was that my kids weren't children who had a tooth for junk food. Don't get me wrong, Jamie and Chloe love pizza Friday's but every time I try to by them candy or something, they don't want it. Both would rather eat a fresh plate of strawberries with some sugar on them.

I watched as my brother in law/best friend walked in, getting immediately greeted by his niece and nephew. Lucas loved them and he was so great with them.

"Where's Nathan?" he asked me as he came to give me a hug. "He's in the shower, he'll be ready soon," I told him as I brought some left over pancakes over to him. Lucas loved the way I cooked but then again, who doesn't.

"Buddy why don't you and your sister go upstairs and put all the toys away and then by the time you come back, daddy will be almost ready and grandma will be here," I told my kids, wanting to speak to Lucas.

"You okay Haley?" he asked me as soon as the kids went upstairs. Man he could read me like a book, there was no hiding something from Lucas when it came to me. It's like he could smell it from miles away.

"Not really," I said letting out a small breath. 'Lately, in the middle of the night, Nathan's been waking up in a panic, I hear him getting up and he leaves our room and doesn't come back until much later. I don't know what's happening. I'm worried about him Luke," I told Lucas, rather shaken up myself.

Lucas held his fists together tightly. That was a sign. A sign that my husband had spoken to his brother who's supposed to be my best friend and tell me these things. I watched as Lucas grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"I don't know if I should tell you, Nathan kinda promised me to secrecy,"  
he told me really debating whether he should tell me or not.

"Lucas, I finally felt that we were getting somewhere since he's been back and now with this happening, I don't know what to think or to do anymore, he is okay though right?" I asked, fear filling my voice.

"Look Hales, you're my best friend and you've been through a lot, so I'm going to tell you. Last week he called me at 4 in the morning saying that lately he's been having weird dreams. Like the past 3 years are coming to haunt him. One night he dreamt of Bear kidnapping you and the kids, another night he dreamt about the basement where he was put and you were there tied to the chair and trying to scream for help, things like that Hales, it's really bothering him and he told me that they're pretty vivid and that's what makes him wake up in panic."

Oh my, I had a bad feeling something like this would happen. I didn't exactly think I would be involved in the dream but I did think about the basement coming to haunt him.

I rested my head on the hands; I don't want this to happen to Nathan. "I'm going to confront him about it today," I told Lucas.

"And how are you going to do that without leaking that I told you?" Lucas asked me.

"I do sleep beside him do I not? I'll just ask about the constant leaving at night and see what he says. You should know me by now; I have a way with words. They don't call me the greatest English teacher for nothing," I said to him winking, trying to loosen up the moment with a little joke.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked as he joined us with a smile on his face.

"You're wife here thinks she's the greatest English teacher," Lucas explained to Nathan with a sarcastic look.

"That's cause she is," Nathan shot back, walking towards me and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"It's way too early for this," Lucas said laughing as he turned away.

"Then you might want to step out cause I'm not even close to being done yet," Nathan explained as he had that sexy smirk on his face as he lowered his head and deepened our kiss. I couldn't help but laugh at Lucas' face.

"Gross," Lucas said looking at us.

'What's so gross? You're married; do you not kiss in front of people?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"It's different, it's me," Lucas explained, trying to convince us.

"It's not that Hales, Peyton isn't giving him any. Babe maybe you should talk to Peyton, you have no problems making me happy," he winked at me and I could feel my way turn red hot.

I playfully hit him as he laughed and gave me another kiss. "Remind me why I come here again?" he asked trying to be all funny.

"Because you love us and you're daddy's brother and momma's best friend," Jamie answered as he and Chloe walked into the room.

Lucas smiled as he picked up Chloe and threw her over his shoulders. "Bud do you remember when I was able to do this to you? Time just flies by," Lucas explained. "It sure does," I agreed.

It was so true; it felt like just yesterday was my high school graduation. I remember that day so clearly, I was in my graduation gown, giving my speech when my water broke right there on stage. I stopped and thought I would incorporate that fact that I was having my baby into my speech. I think it spiced things up a bit. Nathan's head shot up from the crowd and Whitey made his way to me, calling 911 and helping me get down the stairs. And that's when this little man was born. He was a big baby and I'll never forget the look of love in Nathan's eyes when he popped right out.

But if one thing was for sure, he didn't hurt half as much as Chloe did. Oh my I thought I was going to die when I gave birth to her. Brooke was with me and I remember telling her, "Just kill me now, push her back in, I don't want her to come out, she kills!"

"Where's your head at?" Lucas asked me, fully interrupting my thoughts. Jeez Lucas thanks a lot.

"I was just remembering when I gave birth to Jamie and Chloe. Jamie didn't hurt half as much as Chloe did," I explained to them.

"Yea I remember you screaming that you didn't want her coming out," Lucas told me with a smile on his face.

"How on earth did you know that? Brooke was the one who was in the room with me," I stated, rather confused.

"Hales, the whole hospital heard you screaming when you had Chloe, we were in the waiting room telling people we didn't know you," he stuck his tongue out at me while I playfully hit him.

"I hurt that much?" Chloe asked me as Nathan swept her up into his arms.

"Yup, you killed peanut. The funny this was that Jamie was such a bigger baby and he didn't hurt one bit," I said smiling at Jamie.

"Ha-ha, I didn't hurt momma!" Jamie said, teasing his sister.

"But at least I wasn't a big baby!" Chloe shot back sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"What is everyone talking about?" asked Deb, walking into the house. I watched as Chloe and Jamie jumped right into Deb's arms. They loved their grandma and they loved spending time with her. I had to admit, I really enjoyed spending time with Deb also. She was truly a different person from before; everyone just needs a chance to change. She was a great help when Nathan wasn't around, Deb really is great.

She came around and greeted us, taking extra long greeting Nathan. I loved seeing them two together, it brought a smile to my face each time. I guess it's because I always think about how they're relationship was when we first got married and it feels so good to know how much they've both changed.

Deb took Chloe's hand, as Lucas took Jamie's and I took Nathan's. We all left the house at the same time, moving on with our day. Nathan had planned a day for just the two of us and asked if it was okay that the kids sleep over Deb and Lucas' house. Both were okay with it but I was rather nervous with what Nathan had planned. I was also still contemplating whether or not to bring up the Lucas conversation. I guess for now, I would just leave it alone and enjoy the day with my husband.

We got into the car and Nathan began to drive in the warm sun. He drove with his left hand and reached over for my hand with his right. He grabbed it and brought it to his lips, softly kissing the top of my hand. He looked at me and smiled as I smiled back. What a sweetie he is.

"So where we going, babe?" I asked, not really caring, as long as we were together. "It's a surprise," he told me as he continued to hold my hand.

I couldn't help but smile. I really hated surprises…and the color pink…oh and definitely clowns. Gosh how much I hate clowns. But for this time I was okay with the surprise, I didn't care cause I was with the man I loved. Everything would be great, as long as there were no clowns.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I stared out the window as we were heading to the middle of no where. There was nothing around us that it literally felt like he was kidnapping me and bringing me to a deserted place.

He stared over at me and started laughing; I couldn't believe it, why on earth was he laughing at me?

"What's so funny?" I asked him with a straight face.

"Hales, I can read you like a book, eyes opened or closed, stop worrying, this day is going to be amazing," he told me with loving eyes, once the tears of laughter had escaped.

I looked back at him, giving him my "Just because you can read my mind most of the time, doesn't mean you get to read it all the time."

He quickly reached for my hand and kissed it, honestly, how could you get mad at him? He made it difficult to do that.

We finally pulled into this place and in the middle of the empty parking lot stood a man dressed in a tuxedo. The thought that I was definitely underdressed crossed my mind.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Nathan as he pulled into a parking space and began to get out of the car.

"You'll see," he told me as he smiled.

I got out of the car and was joined by Nathan. We entwined fingers and walked towards the man. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" he asked us.

"That's us," Nathan said smiling back at me.

"Right this way please," the man said as he turned around and began walking towards a balloon.

My eyes popped open when I realized what it was. 'Nathan, I am not going on that!" I explained.

"Oh come on Hales, it's going to be incredible," Nathan told me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, it's going to be so incredible when we fall and become ketchup," I stated sarcastically.

We stopped and he looked at me again, half puppy dog eyes, half serious eyes and all those gorgeous blue eyes. "Do you really think I would ever do anything that could harm you? Do you really think I would bring you on here if I knew there were chances that something bad could happen? I mean obviously nothing is for certain but Hales, nothing is for certain even when we're on ground."

Gosh I hated when he did that to me. Gave me his sweet speech and looked at me with those eyes that make me melt every time I see them. He was right but still, I would be up in the air in a hot balloon, what if it like popped or something.

I looked at Nathan's serious face. I could tell he really wanted to do this for us and I kinda wanted to too but still, I was scared.

"Okay, let's do this," I told him watching his smile grow.

"Are you sure Hales? I don't want to pressure you into anything," he told me. I just smiled; I've heard those words before. The last time he didn't want to pressure me was when we were dating and I didn't want to have sex before marriage. I must admit, he didn't pressure me but he did make it damn hard for me to keep my pants on, he was so hot then and he's extremely hot now.

"As long as we're together and having fun, it's all good," I reassured him while taking his hand and following the man to the hot air balloon.

I listened as he gave us instructions on what to do. The fact that he wasn't coming with us made me even more uneasy but I was totally putting my faith in Nathan right now. I know he would never do anything to hurt me.

Nathan lifted me into the balloon as he hopped into it. I held on for dear life as the balloon began to rise into the air. I thought these things were slow but it felt like this balloon was just sprinting up to the sky.

"Hales, relax. You don't need to hold on," he told me as he smiled at my silliness.

"Oh yes I do!" I told him making him giggle.

"If you want something to hold onto, you know you could use your hot husband," he winked at me as he pulled me closer to him, kissing my neck and then aiming for my lips.

Oh this wasn't all that bad anymore. Me in the air with my sexy husband, making out, this was amazing. I giggled as my neck was ticklish and Nathan always did this thing with his lips to make me laugh. It worked every time and I really missed it.

I looked at him in those blue eyes of his; I loved this man so much. "I'm really glad that you're home Nathan, I've really missed you," I told him almost getting all teary eyed.

"Oh really? What did you miss about me?" he asked me while he winked. I knew where he was getting at but I couldn't help but answer his question.

"Everything, us, the way you look at me, the way you kiss me, the things you say to me, the way you nibble on my neck like that, the way you protect me, your hot body, the way you look when you flex all those muscles of yours but most of all, just my Nathan," I explained to him with love in my eyes.

He returned the look of love. "I missed you too baby, the way you walk into our bedroom at night with that sexy look, the way you kiss me, the way you rub your hands up and down my back, the way your always proud to be seen with me even at my lowest, your hot body, the sweet smell of perfume, everything about you Hales just drives me nuts. Do you know how many times I've wanted to just throw you in bed and show you how much I love you?" he told me giving me a sexy smirk.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I told him, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and lowered it so that I could give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"We can't do that here, there's not enough room." I laughed at his comment. "Not here, when we get back home," I told him, giving him a sexy wink.

"Works for me," he said as he crashed his lips into mine.

After our kiss, I turned around and looked at the view; Nathan put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder as we watched the view together. It was incredible.

I smiled as we just snuggled together watching the scenery. Tree Hill was so beautiful and things so peaceful in the sky. I turned my head to face him a little, he smiled back at me and said, "I love you hales, always and forever," those words made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you too," I told him smiling and kissing him. It reminded me of the first time we told one another we loved each other. It was a perfect night when everything between us changed and I'm so glad everything happened the way it did because here I stand today, happy and in love with the most incredible man ever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

That was a great ride. Watching the smile on Haley's face just made me feel incredible. I know she was scared at first but it ended up really well, we finally had the chance to just spend time together and make up for loss time.

We felt so good just holding her and enjoying the view of our hometown. I almost forgot how beautiful Tree Hill really was; I guess that's what happens when you get kidnapped and the only thing you see for three years are four walls and no light.

After the hot air balloon ride, I took Haley for lunch at the place we had our first date at. Well I don't know if you could exactly call it a first date, since she walked out on me after I was a huge ass to her. Funny how life works sometimes. She pretty much hated me that night and look at where we are now, married, two beautiful children and so in love with one another.

I parked the car and helped Haley out as we walked into the restaurant with one another.

"My how this place has changed," she said as we took our seats. We were placed outside again.

"Just promise me this time you won't walk out on me," I said to her with a grin. She giggled and promised me she wouldn't.

"Oh and order a real meal please, no Mac and cheese," I told her as she began to laugh. "You're only allowed to do that when the kids are with us," I told her laughing.

"Oh, so not fair!" she giggled. I loved seeing her giggled and have a smile on her face. Her smile made her so much more gorgeous. She was definitely the hottest girl out there.

We both ordered our food but as we waited, we held hands from across the table and gazed at one another. She gave me her smile as I smiled back at her with love in my eyes. We talked about the night she walked out on me from the restaurant.

"You were such an ass back then," she smiled as she reminded me.

"I know, but a hot ass right?" I said giving her my famous grin.

I loved it when she turned bright red. Till this day, I still made her blush, how adorable is that?

"Oh please, I remember what you did to me that night," she stated.

"And I know what you did to me the next day," I said as I winked at her.

Haley thought about the next day when it then clicked into her head. She turned bright red once again when she thought about it.

"Hey you kissed me first!" she argued.

"Yea but you then jumped me after with a second kiss," I reminded her.

"And you enjoyed it," she stuck out her tongue. It was true, I did enjoy it. I always enjoy kissing Haley.

We smiled as we remembered that day. I threw rocks at her window and she came walking up telling me that it was her parent's room. I tried to apologize but then I just suddenly kissed her. When we broke apart, she told me that I shouldn't have done that but then she jumped into my arms and kissed me again, deepening the kiss and making it more passionate.

Our food finally came and we shared our plates, feeding one another. It was something we always did. We would get two different things and just share it between the two of us. I loved it when she fed me, and we would laugh when the food either fell of the fork or was so messy to eat that it smeared all over my face. We were just so comfortable with one another and we were able to do whatever.

"So I have one more surprise for you," I told her as we payed for the meal and began to walk on the dock.

"Another one? Don't you think you've done enough for me for one night," she asked me with love in her eyes.

"I would do anything for you Hales," I reassured her, kissing her hand.

We walked over to the dock where a large boat waited for us with a sign that said Mr. and Mrs. Scott.

Haley's jaw dropped as she stared at me in total shock. "Is that for us?" she asked me.

I nodded my head with a large smile on my face. Seeing the look on her face made all this so worth it. She was so happy, shocked and excited. I knew she always wanted to go on a boat and just relax.

We climbed aboard and on the floor was a blanket covered with rose pedals and a bottle of champagne. Next to the bottle of champagne were a dozen roses of Haley's favorite color, purple.

"These are beautiful Nathan, thank you," she said to me before giving me a thank you kiss.

"Read the card," I told her.

Haley opened the card that I had written and began reading, "Hales, where do I even begin with us. It all started when we were 16, I asked you to marry me. People always asked me what the hell I was thinking, but I knew I was thinking clearly. When I looked in your eyes, I saw my future. You've made me the happiest man alive not only with your love but with the life we've built together. We have two beautiful children and I have to thank you for doing such a great job in raising them, they are amazing children and I'm so proud to say that they're my children. Now before this get's too long, I just wanted to do something special for you because I love you so much and I never want you to forget that. You and me are forever baby, I love you. Xoxoxo Nathan."

I wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. She smiled and told me she loved me back. Then I watched as she rose to her knees and threw her arms around me, making me fall backwards and causing her to land on top of me. She kissed me as she popped her foot back, just like in the old movies when two people are in love. No one understood how in love I was with this girl.

Our kiss was interrupted when the firecrackers started going off and Haley jumped causing me to laugh. She stared at them in awe; they were big and long lasting. She looked at me and smiled as she took the blanket and snuggled against me, snuggling together in the blanket.

"This is perfect, thank you so much baby," she thanked me.

"You're perfect, there's no need to thank me," I reassured her.

She smiled as she got even closer to me to snuggle. The water swaying filled our ears and the firecrackers filled our view. They really were amazing, they made some designs and others just had stunning colors to them. But the best thing was watching Haley's face.

"This is incredible," she whispered as she kissed me on the cheek and closed her eyes, snuggling into my neck.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Something had come over Haley and I liked it. From the minute we had gotten home, she gave me about 2 second to take my jacket off and she was all over me.

"Jamie's sleeping over and Lucas' and Chloe's with your mom for the night, right?" she asked me, breathless as she began to take off my top. I was so taken back that the only thing I was able to do was nod.

"Good," she whispered as she crashed her lips into mine.

I wrapped my arms around her, not breaking the kiss; making is circle around the living room. "Let's go upstairs," I told her.

She gave me a sexy look as I swept her up in my arms, she leaned back a bit and grabbed my shirt off the couch and giggled as I raced for the stairs shitless. It was now my turn to take off her clothes.

It took me 10 seconds to get up those stairs; Nathan Scott doesn't fool around when it comes to having fun with Haley. I let her gently down as she took control again. We fell against the wall, Haley now tugging at my jeans.

"Haley James Scott, you're a little dirty tonight," I said giving her a smirk.

"Want me to stop?" she asked, looking at me with a tease look.

I smirked back at her, "Definitely not," I said as I continued to kiss her.

We went from the top of the stairs, to the door frame of Jamie's room, to the linen closet to finally our room. As soon as I realized that we had entered our room, I swept her up again and laid her on the bed.

"I love you Haley," I told her as I was on top of her, looking down at her beauty.

She smiled a sweet and gentle smile. "I love you too," she told me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and forced me down to kiss her.

This felt so right, it had been three very long years since I had made love to my wife. Being with her reminded me of how good we were together. She was amazing and would always be the best that I ever had, no matter how many other girls I had been with in the past.

I was determined to always show my wife how much I loved her. It felt so good to be able to be with her with no children around, any friends, no mother, nothing. Just the house, Haley and myself.

I showed Haley exactly how much I loved her three times. I would certainly be able to get used to this. It was a side of Haley I hadn't seen in a long time. I mean I always knew there was a naughty little Hales under there somewhere and tonight she definitely showed me the naughty girl she could truly be, it was very hot and a major turn on.

I'm so luck that I get to call her my wife. Haley is beautiful, hot, and sexy, her body is amazing even after two kids and she's an amazing mother and wife. Haley was every man's dream girl and I'm so proud to say that she belonged to me, she was all mine.

"That was incredible," I said as I rested my head on my husband's bare chest and covered my body with the sheets. I couldn't hide the huge grin that was plastered on my face. My husband was so hot; his sexiness really took control on me tonight.

There we lay, in bed together, our legs tangled together and out of the sheets while the rest of our bodies were under the sheets, covered. He was so comfortable to rest on.

I looked up at him, as he looked back at me, "Your heart is beating so fast," I told him, totally shocked at how fast his heart was beating.

"Happens all the time I'm with you Hales," he smiled. I had to smile back, his sweet words just made me blush all the time.

I grabbed his hand and brought it to my heart, still holding up the sheet to my chest. I placed his hand on my heart and made him feel the pace of my heart.

"Damn Hales, that's really fast," he told me equally as shocked.

I nodded, "That's what happens when I'm with you," I told him smiling. "I also get short breathed and you still give me butterflies," I confessed, feeling the heat of my cheeks starting to form.

"Aww Hales," he said as he brought me closer to him, making me look at him straight in the eye.

"I love that I still make you feel that way and I love that you still make me feel this way. It just shows me that our love continues to grow everyday and that we have so much love for one another that nothing or no one can ever come between us," he told me so sweetly.

I caressed his cheek, "You better believe that nothing or no one will ever come between us, I won't let it. The love that I have for you Nathan Scott is so great that I would die without you in my life. I love you so much and I'm going to love you till the day I die," I told him giving him a smile.

"Good, cause I'm going to love you till the day I die too, my love." His words always caused me to smile and lean in for a kiss. This time he deepened it not wanting to break apart, that was completely fine by me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Months passed and everything was amazing. Nathan began playing basketball again and I stayed at home, producing new music with my sister in law Peyton. Life was great. I had my two beautiful children, my sexy husband, great parents, amazing in laws, great siblings, an amazing brother in law and fantastic best friends.

You know, when I first got married, it sucked not having my parents around but having Nathan always made me feel safe and secure. When Nathan was missing, my parents came to stay with us, so that I would have people around but after about a month I told them to go back to their RV. I knew that was where they belonged and besides, I had Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Skills, Deb, Dan, Mouth and everyone around here supporting me and helping through everything.

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and I enjoyed having them here but nothing and no one could make me feel the way Nathan made me feel. If anything I felt like I had to be more attentive to things to make my parents feel right at home. There's a big difference between living in a RV for so many years and then moving back into a house that doesn't move.

My mother always said that my house needed wheels and she offered many times to bring the kids and me on the RV with them. That is something I cannot picture myself doing, leaving Tree Hill to go and live on a RV? Umm I don't think so.

There's only one person I would leave Tree Hill for. On my 7th year wedding anniversary, I told Nathan that I would move to Charlotte to be with him. That was the first time since the tour that I ever considered leaving Tree Hill for good. Well actually I shouldn't even say that. When I left for the tour and Lucas came to see me, I told him that it was goodbye forever and that I would never be back to Tree Hill. I knew that it was a lie. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away forever but seeing those annulment papers drove me nuts. If I honestly wasn't planning on going back to Tree Hill, I would have never signed those papers with an "I Love You". I would have signed them, "Haley James Scott" like I was supposed to.

So here I am today, sitting in my backyard not exactly proud of the choices I've made in my life but content with the way they've all turned out. When I came home from the tour and Nathan was shutting me out, a part of me felt that we would never be together. I even wondered if there was someone else out there that he was seeing. It sucked really bad having the person you love not want you in return.

You see, that's when I began to realize the pain I had put him through and that's when I hated myself for doing that to him. I walked away, I turned my back on my marriage all for a stupid tour. But when I sit down and think about how stupid I was back then, I remember what he said to me the day he proposed to me a second time. He told me that he would never take back any of the bad stuff that had happened between us because it had brought us to that point, that pier.

It's actually true; the bad stuff taught us something about life and relationships. It also taught me that no matter what, Nathan Scott was the man I was in love with always and forever. Nothing, and when I say nothing, I mean nothing, else mattered as long as him and I were together.

So yea, as I was saying, here I am today, sitting down on the swinging seat we have in the backyard, my husbands arm around me and we're watching our children play under the warm sun. The sunlight is framing their faces so perfectly and I'm thanking God for blessing me with the family I have.

I leaned into my husband and turned his head to face me and I placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled at him.

"What was that for?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

"Because I love you, and I always will," I told him, returning the smile.

I couldn't help but smile when my wife have me those surprise kisses. I loved them so much. I loved how in the most weird position or situation, Haley would just lean into me and kiss me not caring where we are or whose watching.

We sat in our backyard, watching our children play. They had water balloons and water guns and were spraying one another, their laughter's filling the air. I loved hearing them laugh; it made me feel so at ease. Things were so great and were just going to get better.

The last couple of weeks, I had been planning a trip to Disney World for Haley, the kids and myself. We haven't really gone on a family trip with one another so I thought it would be really fun if we did. Not only would it give the kids a chance to go away but it would also give Haley and me a chance to get away. The best part is that I decided that I would bring my mother. She was more then thrilled to come; actually it was her idea to come. She said that she just wanted to relax down there. We discussed it and we came to the conclusion that since she just wanted relax by the pool, she would be able to do that during the day while we're out exploring the magical city and then at night time she offered to watch the kids if Haley and I ever wanted to have a night to ourselves.

I've got some plans for Haley, dinner in the castle, fireworks and musketeers singing a little song for her. I'm actually really excited to go. I always wanted to go with my family but with Dan as a father, we never went anywhere fun unless it was about basketball. It's a good thing that he changed.

My thoughts were totally interrupted when I heard Haley's scream and the kid's laughter. It took my about a good minute to feel the coldness of my wet shirt. Haley was laughing at me; I didn't even notice that the kids turned their water fight onto a two on two with Haley and me.

Haley and I looked at one another and ran to the side where the other water guns were. The kids followed us and wet us even more until we finally got the water guns and turned around, spinning the battle. Haley and I started to spray the kids as they ran off onto the grass. It was so great watching them laugh and play.

I watched Haley smiling and laughing as she fell on the grass with Chloe, Chloe's blonde curls bouncing around. Haley tickled her as Jamie ran over to protect his sister. He began to tickle Haley as I laughed at Haley's laughter. Haley hated to be tickled, she was so ticklish and Jamie knew the right spots. I guess all the tickling that he and I used to do to her really paid off.

I looked up to the sky, giving it a huge smile. I'm thanking God for everything he's given me. I'm truly blessed.

"Daddy come on!" I hear as my little girl is calling me.

I look down at her as my three favorite people in the world are looking back at me smiling. I smiled back as I suddenly run over and help them with tickling Haley.

"Oh totally not fair," she says in between her laughter. So this is what life is like when you have everything you want.

Getting married to this girl at sixteen years old, having Jamie at seventeen years old, and not caring about what others thought, was the best thing I had ever done. My family is so amazing and my new little addition is amazing. I couldn't have asked for more, sexy wife, amazing son, and adorable daughter. Yup, Nathan Scott has got it good.

The sun shined down on us as we spent the afternoon with one another, playing with water and being a normal and happy family life we were going to be like always and forever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to give a big thanks for all the reviews, normally i send out personal messages but I haven't been able to see the reviews for some reason. I've gotten the emails so I thought I would just give a general thanks to everyone who has reviews the last few chapters. I really appreciate it. This is the last chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it. xoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 19**

Remember I told you all about that little present I had in store for Haley and the kids? Well the trip went fantastically. I finally told them my surprise and let's just say they went nuts! They were jumping up and down, shouting out of excitement and Haley was even more excited then the kids. It was rather cute. I'll tell you a little about out time there and how sad it was when we had to come home.

The first day we landed there, my mother went straight for the hotel pool as Haley, the kids and I went straight for the magical city. I have to admit, I was pretty excited myself. Not only did I always want to go as a kid but I couldn't wait to see the smiles on the kid's faces when they saw all the Disney characters and everything.

Disney World is truly the most amazing place ever. Everyone always had smiles on their faces and you never saw anything bad. The people around were friendly and the kids made new friends everywhere they went. Haley and I also met a few people around our age with children, not as old as ours but roughly around the same age.

We went from the Dumbo ride, to the carousel, to Splash Mountain to It's A Small Small World to Peter Pan and all over the place. This place was amazing. The kids wore their Mickey and Mini ears and enjoyed meeting Mickey Mouse, Mini Mouse, Goofy, Dopey, Alice in Wonderland, Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Sleeping Beauty, anyone Disney, they met.

One day there, there was a man dressed up as a Gene and was offering two children to go up and touch the magic lantern. Haley told me that she had watched that in Full House but we never thought it was real. Well go figure that Chloe would go up and have the Gene come out. This big huge blue Gene just flew into the air and she was crowned princess. We were so happy; my little girl was crowned princess, just like I call her.

I'm telling you, that place must know everything we've all been through because then on our way back later that night, they were doing the contest for the little prince and go figure that Jamie would win. So there they are, my children crowned Prince and Princess of Disney World.

We were told that they would be able to ride on the float in the parade and we did, that night, we all dressed up as rode the float. It was the bright lights and the kids were dressed as Cinderella and the Prince and Haley and I just watched so we would be able to film everything. The lights were amazing and the kids' eyes just widened at the sight of everything.

The night before we had to leave, I brought Haley for our romantic evening while my mother watched the kids. I've never seen Haley so happy before and I've said this so many times. We first went for dinner at the castle. I don't even know how I scored that but someone knew me from when I was in the NBA and they said it would be okay. So on top of the castle, Haley and I ate dinner under the moon light. After dinner, the firecracker went off, just above us, making everything so much more perfect. I've never seen Haley's eyes sparkle like they did tonight. Then, 3 musketeers surrounded the table and began to since "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes." I can remember it so perfectly. She actually had tears in her eyes.

She came to sit on my lap as we watched them sing together, she rested her head on my head while holding me close. It truly was a magical place and she was my wish that came true.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true_

She was my dream come true, everything I have ever wanted in my life, Haley and kids tripled that. I could never ask for anything else. They are a blessing and it was amazing seeing Haley's face as we watched them sing to us. At the end of the song, one of the musketeers said to us, "Nathan and Haley, a fairytale story," they blew a kiss and smiled as they walked away.

Haley really enjoyed herself and honestly, so did I. This was a great trip and Haley and I agreed that it would be an annual thing that we would do. Not only was it relaxing but the kids had a blast, we had a blast and it was a great chance to spend alone time with one another and quality time with our children. I couldn't have asked for a better trip.

Disney World really is a magical city, it made all our wishes come true and it was the greatest trip ever.

I'm sure my husband pretty much summed our trip up for you. I couldn't believe he had that planned but it was amazing. Spending time with our children, watching then being Prince and Princess, relaxing by the pool with them, Nathan and I having our magical night out together; it was all just perfect and more then I could ever ask for.

Having dinner on the castle was just something to always remember. We took so many pictures for memories, then the fireworks and the singing just made things even more magical. I loved how they then said. "Nathan and Haley, a fairytale story." It just made me feel all flattered and warm. I sat on Nathan's lap the whole time, just snuggling up to him while we both smiled at the adorable singers.

It was so great seeing Nathan have a good time too. I always knew he wanted to go there and I'm so glad that we made the trip so that we were able to experience it together with our children. Jamie and Chloe had an amazing time; it was all they could talk about when we got home. It's definitely one of the greatest trips that we have ever gone on and will ever go on.

Disney World is the most magical city ever. I told Nathan that maybe one day we'll more there, just because everyone is so happy and life just seems so magical and amazing.

So here we sit, all four of us on the couch, showing our friend the pictures from our trip. We flip through the pictures and we tell them stories, they all have stars in their eyes, it's like the stories are even passing the magic over.

The second last page is of pictures of us. The first one being Nathan and I on top of the castle with a firecracker in the top right hand corner. Our smiles bigger then ever and our love, showing even from the picture. The next picture is of the kids with their musketeer hats in the pool. The third picture is of all four of us on the float with the lights and Jamie and Chloe dressed as the prince and princess. Brooke squeals at the sight of them. She plans on taking the picture of the two of them and blowing it up for her room. She claims that they look like Disney kids who work there.

And finally, we turn the page together at the last picture; it's of the four of us with all the Disney characters behind us. We're in front of the castle, Jamie standing in front us with my arm around him while Nathan is holding Chloe in his arms. We're all smiling at the picture as it captures the greatest moment of our lives. Together, we make the memories that last forever.

~The End~


End file.
